megablokshalowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:99alextheman99
Welcome! Hello! if you have any questions or ideas, post them here! - 99alextheman99 Archives *All entries from Nov 2010 to Jan 2011 can be found here Archive 1 ---- More Pics We need pics for some things, like the Pistol. Can't find any. - 99alextheman99 04:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take a look later today or tomorrow.--Deb1701 10:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Battlescape The CQB spartan in Battlescape has a battle rifle 00:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Bobbazoid Hawks hey just as a lil thing no disrespect the odst in the covret hawks are brown or copper not orange just was saying idk how to edit that stuff. -- Death16bed :nope im just a hardcore fan with some time on my hands :D ima trying to get this more popular im on facebook. -- Death16bed :as stevie biggs.im mostly on the fan page of halo mega bloks -- Death16bed Wal-Mart hey sorry ma my compueter spazed and messed up wallmarts area can you fix it really sorry D: :I fixed it. --Deb1701 00:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Is That Kinda Cool is that kinda of a cool setup i did for stores the prices :D Yeah. - 99alextheman99 02:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Guildlines :Is this a typo? Did you mean Guidelines? If yes, did you wish to leave as Guildlines? Because changing it means you will have to delete the category from every page, then add with the correct spelling, then "un-enable" the category on Achievements and add the correct one. Kind of a lot of work if it is not necessary.--Deb1701 01:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) It is a typo. I will keep it as it is. - 99alextheman99 01:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thought so, not sure why I didn't notice sooner. But Guildlines has a nice ring to it. --Deb1701 01:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Leadership board message I added a NOTE to the message. Deb1701 01:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hero Packs I tabbed the HERO PACK pages. See Hero Packs -- Deb1701 02:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Blocks I added another chart to the page. Deb1701 02:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry nahh my bad my comp is really messed up. and like when i do big edits it messes up the post pretty bad so lil edits like caps i try not to mess up the whole thing over them sorry for the inconveniences. like that one time i messed up the wal-mart area i think that's what it does i'm really sorry D: i wont do much edits till my thing gets fixed that's why i been of lately because its annoying to keep fixing one word things. but yeah i wont do anymore one word things and be careful not to mess it up sorry. -- Death16bed Alright. - 99alextheman99 01:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Polls Since there is no way to officially stop a Poll (which is why I created a page for my polls and didn't place on main page) , you have two choices: 1. Erase it when you choose to end it. (You can post the results on a POLL RESULTS page) 2. Keep it going indefinitely. --Deb1701 00:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ranks How about keeping track. For example you insert when we started keeping track, then you add "Promoted to: XXXX on (date)" --Deb1701 17:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Um, ok. Don't really get it. - 99alextheman99 19:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Its a way to see how fast one moves up in rank. Check out my Profile page. --Deb1701 20:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. - 99alextheman99 20:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually it will be optional. - 99alextheman99 03:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) New Sets http://www.cooltoyreview.com/TF2011/MegaBrands/ heres all new sets!! Thanks. Lots of new pages today... - 99alextheman99 03:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) lots of pages = a good thing :D http://bloks.hyperboards.com/index.php?action=view_topic&topic_id=3864&post_id=26580#26580 heres fire base really pricey D: Help for your wiki Raylan13 mentioned that you were asking for help for your wiki, I thought I would give you some links that might be interesting to you. Hope this helps! *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Spotlights *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team/Requests Sena Soundtracks Did you want me to creat pages for the soundtracks and then for the songs? Deb1701 11:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually I find that the pages for the Halo 1, 2, 3, ODST, and Reach soundtraks are useless. We should only keep the Halo Wars one. And we should only make a page if they are heard on anything that is Mega Bloks Halo related. - 99alextheman99 17:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Instead of deleteing them, I will combine them all on one tab for now. We can always delete in the future.Deb1701 00:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Rank Update You are now a Major. Might want to update your profile page. Wouldn't want to have to block you. (hahahahah) Deb1701 00:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) My Figures Video Games Why'd you create a page for Halo 3? Deb1701 00:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Because I found out that Mega Bloks Halo was planing to do it on Halo 3 but since Halo Wars was released earlier that year they did Halo Wars instead. - 99alextheman99 00:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :But Halo 3 is included in Halo (The Game Series)/Halo the Original Trilogy tab. --Deb1701 20:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Covert Ops ODST vs regular ODST I have found references to three Covert Ops ODST (see Covert Ops Sets). These three items have the same set numbers as the regular ODST version. Are they the same? If so I will remove and combine info on regular page. Deb1701 20:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC)